Connecting devices (or connectors) for selectively connecting a wiper blade to several wiper arms are well known in prior art. For example, French patent application No. 2,533,517 discloses a connector to which several arms of different types can be attached, such as straight end arms, hook end arms and an arm provided with a lateral pivot pin. It is to be noted that the straight end and the hook end arms extend above the superstructure of the wiper blade, whereas the arm provided with a lateral pivot pin extends laterally with respect to the superstructure of the wiper blade.
The present invention only concerns the wiper arms provided with a lateral pivot pin, it being understood that the way the pivot pin is secured to the wiper arm is indifferent. In other words, the pivot pin may either be an integral part of the wiper arm or it may be removably attached to the wiper arm.